Let Me Help You
by HungerGamesFan333
Summary: This story is post-Mockinjay and pre-epiloge. After tragedy strikes, and Katniss looses the use of her legs, will she be able to trust Peeta and let him help her? Will she ever be able to use her legs again. Gale comes back and Katniss doesn't know what to do. Please read! It is rated T because its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please keep reading. Trust me, it will get better each time. Please rate and reveiw. I would love to hear what you guys think of it. Thanks! **

**- HungerGamesFan333**

_I see Prim's ducktail hanging out of her uniform. I try to run to her already knowing what will happen, but I can't move. "Prim!" I scream out her name._

_She looks at me. "Help me Katniss! You are said you would always be there for me. This is your fault!"_

_"Prim move!" I screach at the top of my lungs._

_But it is two late. Her voice rings_ _in my ears. You said you would always be there for me. This is your fault!. "Prim I am so sorry."_

I wake up screaming and thrashing. Sweat lays across my forehead. My clothes are wet and damp. They stick to my body. They are the same clothes I was wearing when I came home from the Capitol. It has been two weeks. I've sat in my rocking chair the whole time. I stare out of the window. But I don't really see anything. All I see is white nothingness. I have nothing to look for. All of the people I love are gone. Prim. My poor Prim. She was my hope. Without her I have nothing to look forward to. She was the reason I didn't kill myself.

No one visits me anymore besides Greasy Sae. People used to come and pay their respects for the death of Prim. I would just sit there and stare out of the window. They must have realized there is no point to come. I am gone. Even Haymich stopped coming. He returned to his drunk self. Although its bad for him, it is rather comforting to have something that is still normal. Peeta. I hate to think of him. It is my fault he is hijacked. My fault that he has to stay in the Capitol. It is all my fault that the boy who used to love me, my boy with the bread, is stuck inside the body of a man who wants to kill me. Who thinks I am a mutt. I am a mutt. I deserve to be dead. Why aren't I dead. My train of thought is cut off as the front door opens. My back is to the door, but I know who it is. Greasy Sae, the only person who still has hope in me. "Katniss dear, you have to get out of that chair."

I don't respond. I just stare at my white nothingness. I hear food being placed on the counter. I don't eat by myself. Greasy Sae has to force it down. I'll thank her for keeping me alive once I become normal again. That is, if I become normal. "Ya know Peeta Mellark is coming back today."

I perk up at that. Peeta is coming home. But it is not my Peeta. I slump back down. "You should go hunting Katniss. It would be good for you."

Greasy Sae walks over to begin feeding me. I grab her wrist and look into her eyes. They look shocked and scared. "No. I will feed myself."

I take the boll from her hands. Her lips curve up into a smile. "I knew that the Mellark boy coming home would help you. I just knew it."

Later that day

I finally get enough courage to take a shower. I begin to stand out of my chair. I get dizzy and have to hold on to the back of the chair. My knuckles begin to turn white. It takes a few minutes before I am fully ready to go upstairs. I make it though. After taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes, I begin my hike downstairs. As I begin for the stairs. I can see out of the corner of eye Prim's room. My eyes fill with tears and I fall to the ground. I curl up into a ball and cry. I sob until I my throat hurts. Sleep overtakes me and I am drawn into a night filled with nightmares.

The next day

I wake up on the floor. I had nightmares last night. Thy were horrible. They were all about Peeta. I go downstairs to find that Sae has already come and left me some breakfast. I eat the stew. Excitement fills me because Peeta is home and I am going hunting. The two things I have misses the most. I grab my father's hunting jacket and my game bag. I slid the jacket on. I looks huge on me. My body is very thin. You can see my ribs. I t will take time to get me back to normal. I open the front door and a see a body planting flowers in my front lawn. Not just any flower. Primroses. A gasp escapes my lips. The body turns to me. I see his face. The face I thought I would never see. The face I have kissed so many times. The face that tried to kill me. My boy with the bread. The other half of the Star Crossed Lovers. Peeta Mellark. "Katniss?" he says.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"I'm back. I got better while I was in the Capitol. I thought you would like these." He says while motioning toward the primroses.

"Like them?" I said while tears began to fall.

"Katniss, I-"

I cut him off. "Are you trying to remind me of Prim"s death! Are you trying to tell me that it was my fault! Are you Peeta? Are you?"

My tears turned into sobs. My body collapsed to the ground. Peeta ran to me and tried to embrace me. "Stay away from me." I hissed. "This is all your fault.

"Katniss, I was just trying to help."

"Is this your idea of helping? I was getting better, until you came back. Go back to the Capitol. Just leave!"

I got up and started running. I didn't dare look back at Peeta. I ran to the only place that I knew I was safe. My sanctuary. The woods. I ran, not caring were I ended up. My feet took me to the rock that Gale and I would always sit on. Gale. I cringe at his name. He is one of the reasons Prim is dead. I am the other. The truth is, I miss him. Part of me is mad, yet the other just wants my best friend back. I lay there on the rock imaging the day when Gale asked me to run away with him. The day my life took a turn for the worst. As, I laid there and cried, a storm began to grow above me. One one the deadliest storms that Panem has ever seen.

When I finally out of tears, I began to head home. I did not notice the storm until I looked up and saw a tree falling. Right on top of me. The tree came down and crushed my legs. I let out a scream of pain. My legs were numb. Black dots filled my vision and then I could see nothing. All I could do was feel the pain. It was worse than anything that happened in the 74th or 75th Hunger Games. _'I am going to die._' I thought to myself. _'I'm coming Prim. I'm coming my sweet little duck._'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who followed my story. Special thanks to Mrs. Mellark for adding me to her favorites and for being the first to comment. Please rate and review. I would love to hear about your ideas for the story.**

**- HungerGamesFan333**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hunger Games. I do own the plot.**

**Peeta's POV**

I heard the door to Katniss's house close. I got up and turned around. I have missed seeing her beautiful face with the same braid every time. The face that I fell in love with when I was five. My Girl on Fire. "Katniss." I said to her.

"Peeta?" She whispered.

"I'm back. I got better while I was in the Capitol. I thought you would like these." I say while motioning to the primroses I planted.

I saw tears begin to well up in Katniss's eyes. Oh no. I didn't want to hurt her. I have done enough of that lately. I thought they would help.

"Like them?" She said as the tears began to fall.

"Katniss, I-"

She cut me off. "Are you trying to remind me of Prim"s death! Are you trying to tell me that it was my fault! Are you Peeta? Are you?"

Katniss's body collapsed onto the ground. I ran over to help her. "Stay away from me." She hissed. "This is all your fault."

"Katniss, I was just trying to help."

"Is this your idea of helping? I was getting better, until you came back. Go back to the Capitol. Just leave!"

And with that she got up and started running. I knew she was going to the woods. I knew she didn't want to be followed. She just wanted to be alone. It took all of my will power to let her go. I hate seeing her cry. I was suppose to help her.

I began to pull out all of the primrose. When ever I pulled one up, I could feel Prim dying with the plant. I knew how hard this was for Katniss. She volunteered to save Prim. She risked her life for Prim just as I would do for her.

Right when things were about to be over she lost her. Prim slipped through her fingers like sand. Stupid. I was stupid to plant them. This is all my fault. A storm began to brew above me. I decided to head inside. My head was filled with different thoughts and memories. I completely forgot that Katniss was in the woods.

I went into my house and turned on the news to check the weather. Caeser

Flickerman was on. Since the games are over, he does the news. "My! This is one of worst storms in the history of Panem! It looks like District 12 is in the mouth of the storm. Everyone should get inside. I give my best of luck to everyone in District 12, especially the Star Crossed Lovers. Well this Caeser Flickerman signing out."

I turned the TV off. Katnisss Katniss! She was still in the woods! I ran to the door and open to find Haymitch pushing me back in. "Boy, you can't go out in that weather."

"Well, aren't you sober."

"Very funny. Where is Katniss? Greasy Sae said she wasn't there."

I quickly went to get my coat. "The woods."

"What?"

"She got upset and ran into the woods. We have to go now!"

I ran out the door with Haymitch following close behind. The wind hit us and we had to use all of our strength not to fall over. I heard Haymitch mumbling to himself about how Katniss and I always find a way to get into trouble. When we finally go to the fence, the lightning began. Haymitch and I slipped under the fence. The fence was no longer active because there was no need to keep anyone from escaping. It was still up though to protect the district from wild animals. Trees began to fall. All a sudden a blood curdling scream came from a few yards down. By now, Haymitch and I were soaked. "Katniss!" I screamed. "Katniss!"

"This way!" Haymitch yelled at me.

We ran until I saw her. A tree was on top of her legs. I put her head in my lap. "Katniss. Katniss are you there? Please say something!"

"Help me get her legs out." Haymithch told me.

I ran over and we were eventually able to get her legs out. They were crushed. They looked like a deflated balloon. "We have to get her to the hospital now."

Haymitch was doubled-over. "G-go without me. I'll catch up."

"Okay." I said as I put Katniss's lifeless body over my should. I ran. Faster than my feet have ever taken me before. I could see the hospital. Once I got in I started screaming, "Help! Help! Katniss needs help!"

Two nurses came and put her on a stretcher and rolled her away. I was told to take a seat in the waiting area. Haymitch came in a few short minutes later. He put a hand on my shoulder. "She will be okay."

I looked up at him. "Look Haymitch. I want to thank you for helping us and being our mentor. You really do mean a lot to us-"

"There is no time to get emotional. We have to wait and make sure that the Girl On Fire's light doesn't go off."

And with that we waited. _Please Katniss,_ I thought. _Please be okay._

**Katniss's POV**

_I see a meadow. Yellow dandelions are everywhere. I look down to see I am wearing a beautiful white dress. A person runs up to me. Clove. "Clove?" I manage to choke out._

_"Yah. I just want to let you know I'm sorry. Especially about lover boy," she says._

_I nod and see Cato and Thresh. Cato nods his head at me. "Nice job twelve." says Thresh._

_I smile remembering when he called me that. A girl ran up to me and I knew it was Rue. "I knew yo would win Katniss. I just knew."_

_"Rue." I say._

_She puts a finger to her lips. "Shh. You have more people to see."_

_Finnick is next. He still is as handsome as ever. "Want a sugar cube." _

_I cannot help it. I burst out laughing. I double over. When I look up Boggs is there. "You did great Solider Everdeen." And with that he salutes me. _

_Before I can even blink, President Snow is there. "No secrets. Right Ms. Everdeen."_

_I look at him and can honestly say, "No secrets."_

_Madge, the Mellarks and others from District Twelve come up to me. The only person I ever trusted in the Capitol walks up to me. "Cinna."_

_"You did great Katniss. Remember Katniss, I am still betting on you."_

_"Katniss."_

_I spin around to see my father. "Father" I choke out before I run up and hug him._

_"I love you," he tells me. "You have one more person to see."_

_"Katniss!" _

_Prim. My sweet little Prim. "Hi there little duck."_

_She holds out her hand for me. "Why am I here Prim?" I say as we begin to walk around. _

_"You are here because you have to move on."_

_"Don't mind me asking but where is 'here'?" I say._

_"This is death."_

_"Am I dead?"_

_"No, you are here like I said before because you have to move on. You have to realize that I forgive you for everything. No matter what the nightmares said. The death of all these people were not your fault."_

_"I know Prim. I really do."_

_"Now that you know, you have to leave."_

_"But I can't leave you my little duck."_

_"Yes you can. You won't really be leaving. We will be with you. All of us." She says while motioning at all the people around us. "All you have to do is open your eyes. Okay?"_

_"Okay," I say. "Goodbye little duck I love you."_

_"I love you too and I always will."_

_I take one last look and look at her face and then I opened my eyes, afraid of what I'll see._

I see... white.

**There you have it. I hoped you enjoyed! Please rate and review. The faster you review, the faster I will update!**

**- HungerGamesFan333**


End file.
